mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Super Smash Flash 2)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites in SSF2 are based on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance and he returns with major improvements in his fighting skills. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes Pending Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Swipes his sword across his body. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes outward. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Stabs forward. 5% *Down Tilt: Swipes sword across ground. It meteor smashes with average power. Additionally, the whole sword meteor smashes, the move covers the whole sword, and the move can hit behind Link. It covers a great range from behind Link to the tip of the sword. 12% *Down Smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 14% on the first slash, 16% on the second slash when uncharged. 20% on the first slash, 22% on the second slash when fully charged. His second slash is stronger in terms of KO power. *Forward Tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. Good KO move. 13% *Forward Smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 14% on the first hit and 20% on the second hit when uncharged, and 20% on the first hit and 28% on the second hit when fully charged. *Up Tilt: Swings sword over his head in an arc. 9% *Up Smash: Swings sword in an arc over his head three times. The first two slashes suck the opponent downwards to setup for the last hit. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 10% on third hit when uncharged. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 3% on third hit and 14% on fourth hit when fully charged. *Dash Attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. Identical to his forward tilt. Good combo starter. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Does a flying jump-kick. Sex kick. 10% sweet spot, 6% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. Like his backward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Good for combos. 9% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Back Aerial: Kicks backward twice. Like his forward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Also good for combos. 4% on the first hit, 7% on the second. *Up Aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. Not very powerful but it is a great damage racker to due to fast start-up. 15% *Down Aerial: Points and holds sword downwards with long duration. After connecting this with an opponent, Link bounces or "pogos" off the opponent. Powerful KO move. 17% first hit, 8% second hit. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Link fires his Clawshot. Longest range grab in the game so far. Link can use his Clawshot to grab ledges from a short distance away. If used in air, it is used as an attack which deals 4% damage to the opponent and if it is used near a ledge, it grabs the ledge with it and climbs on it. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 3% first hit, 2% second hit. *Forward Throw: Link slashes forwards. 9% *Back Throw: Link turns around and slashes. 9% *Up Throw: Link slashes upwards in an arc from front to back. 8% *Down Throw: Link sweeps the ground with his sword. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Link rolls and follows up with an overhead swipe while moving forward . 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Link rolls, then stabs. 10% *Wakeup attack: Slashes both sides of him.6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Swipes his sword in front of him, then twirls it around once behind him. **Side: Plays Sun Song on the Ocarina. **Down: Drinks a small bottle of Lon Lon Milk, then puts it away while wiping his mouth. *Revival platform: A platform manifested from Link's Triforce of Courage. *Idle poses: **Swings his swords twice. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In Competitive Play Currently under construction. Gallery Palette swaps Linkc6.png|Dark Link Palette. Linkc5.png|Link's Purple Palette. Linkc4.png|Link's Light green Palette. Linkc3.png|Link's Blue Palette. Linkc2.png|Link's Red Palette. Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Link1j.png|Link using Hero's Bow in . Link2mw.png| using Mega Buster on Link in Waiting Room. Link3j.png|Link attacking in . Link4.png|Link using his down air attack on in Saturn Valley. Linkbig.gif|Link's first line art in the DOJO!! Link11.gif|Link's second line art in the DOJO!! External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Link's Animation Archive *Link's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Pages with broken file links